


By My Side

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Season 5 - The Red QueenWhat happens between Marcus and Abby after they witness Octavia's leadership style.





	1. Chapter 1

The events of the last several hours exhausted them both. They were trapped in the bunker, with too many people and not enough food to sustain them. Although Octavia saved them with her win in the conclave, she did not know how to lead nor did she seem interested in doing so. 

And that wasn’t the worse of it.

The worst of it was their separation from each other. Throughout their time on earth, they became each other’s constant, each other’s touchstone. And although they could survive as individuals, the time came when they did not want to. They were stronger and happier as a team.

Kane of the Ark never understood the meaning of a broken heart.

Marcus of the Earth understood it all too well. 

He knew Abby would be angry for disregarding her wishes. He knew she was broken and lost, and felt unworthy of life and love. Marcus understood those feelings all too well. But she helped him through the darkness, helped him find his humanity, and now, all he wanted to do was help her find the light again.

Although it was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life, he granted her the space she needed to sort things out. But he missed her terribly. He missed her as his equal, as his friend, as his lover, as the one person in his life who truly understood him. She saved his heart and soul. Abby helped him become a better man. 

A man his mother would be proud of. 

A man he could be proud of.

A man who was loved by Abby. 

As much as Marcus disagreed with Kara’s coup, he silently thanked her for placing him and Abby in restraints. Handcuffed to the hydrant, she could not hide from him. Finally, he was able to voice what was in his heart. 

He couldn’t survive the bunker without her by his side. And by the grace of some higher being, she finally admitted the same. 

If Abby looked past the anger she felt, she too knew she needed him just as much.

Abby loved Jake. They shared a life and a child together. He would always be a part of her heart. She was furious that he was willing to give up his life, so he could warn their people about the oxygen levels. No matter what she said, she could not convince him to find a different approach to the problem.

So, she lost him. Clarke blamed her and although they worked past some of that anger during the time on the ground, it was always there simmering below the surface. But she took it, no matter what she knew about Jake’s choices and the role he played.

Marcus risked his life to save her on the Ark and continued to do so on the ground. 

The love Abby felt for Marcus was as strong as her need for breath. She never knew she could want and need someone as much as she wanted and needed him. Being in the bunker was tough enough, but being without him was even harder. As much as she wanted to reach out to him, wanted to turn to him whenever she felt his eyes on her, she couldn’t. For as much as she missed him, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was not worthy of life, of him. If she were really honest with herself, she knew he would never be able to close the door on her, any more than she was able to leave him to die in the rubble or let Pike execute him.

But now, instead of being wrapped up in each other’s arms, grieving the loss of their friend, they had a front row seat to the kind of rule Octavia planned to use to keep everyone in line and eliminate the population. 

A mini conclave among the guilty. The victor won the chance to be pardoned.

Although all that transpired throughout the day weighed heavily on their minds, the moment they finally found the same page made their ugly reality seem bearable. 

Now, watching others kill for sport, stunned them to silence.

Abby looked at Marcus, saw the horror in his eyes. What would they become with the darkness of death lurking in every corner of this underground hell? And this time, they had no control over it. Octavia was interested in their knowledge, but disinterested in listening to their recommendations. 

And now, if they crossed the line she drew, they too would be in the ring, fighting for their lives. In that moment, they did the only thing they could do, they reached for each other, while the events below played out.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence as they made their way to Abby’s room. Although all of Skaikru had their own quarters, Abby, being head of medical took the medium sized room in the back of the infirmary. 

She closed the door behind them. Turning to her as she spoke, “I’ll be right back.”

Marcus was only inside once – when he carried her there after he and Jaha gassed the rest of their people. He stayed until she woke up and after explaining what happened, he left when she asked him to. Every day he passed by medical, if not for anything but to see her, hoping she would invite him back into her life.

Marcus looked around her room. She had a small table and two chairs, a double size bed, and a small dresser. Next to the bed was an end table with a lamp. Although he knew she packed photos and other personal items that she had in her room on the Ark, she didn’t put any of them up. Her room was sterile, void of any life. 

When she returned, he saw that she changed clothes and now wore one of his shirts.

“So that’s where that went,” he softly teased.

A small smile.

“It looks better on you then it ever did on me,” he stated, closing the distance between them.

“I….”, but before she could finish her thought, he saw the tears flow from her eyes. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flesh against his body. 

“It’s okay honey. I’ve got you,” he whispered.

She buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. As Marcus felt her tears intensify, he pulled her closer, tightening his grip, assuring her with his strength and warmth that she was not alone.

And she did the same for him, the moment she felt the warmth of his tears on her skin. Running one hand up and down his back, Abby ran the other through his hair. “I’ve got you too.”

They remained there, wrapped in each other’s arms as they grieved for the grave reality of their situation and the loss of their friend. For better or for worse, they each had a history with Thelonious. Although they were not always on the same page, they both loved him. 

As their tears subsided, Marcus pulled back, so he could see her face. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, while leaning his forehead against hers.

Running her hands up the planes of his chest, eventually settling on either side of his face. Her fingers, with a mind of their own, gently ran through the soft yet scratchy feel of his beard. “I love you too.”

She then closed the distance and kissed him. He let her take the lead, setting the tone. But the moment their tongues met, he could not contain his feelings. Hands began to roam, tongues dove deeper and deeper into the other, as they each poured every ounce of want into this moment.

Breaking momentarily for breath, Marcus again sought out Abby’s eyes. “Abby….”

But she wouldn’t let him finish, capturing his lips again while her hands fumbled with the button of his pants. Stilling her hand, “Are you sure? I can wait if you are not ready to be with me again.”

Kissing him softly before responding. “I want and need you Marcus.”

That’s all that needed to be said. From that moment forward, clothing was removed and discarded. Hands and lips continued to roam across the others body, relishing the warmth of the others skin, all the while their need to feel skin on skin, intensified.

Unable to wait a second longer without being inside of her, Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her. In turn, Abby wrapped her legs around him, all the while kissing his neck, sucking in his ear lobe. 

He carried her to the bed, placing her on her back as he followed. Dropping one hand between them, he directed his now hardened cock to her entrance before sliding home. Keeping her legs around his waist, Abby dug the heels of her feet into him, prompting him to move, gaining a constant, unrelenting speed, as he slammed in and out of her.

Pants, moans, slapping of skin on skin, and sounds of sloppy kisses filled the air. And finally, when first Abby and then Marcus came over the edge, the small, dark room, not only smelled of sweat and sex, but swelled with want, need, and most importantly, love.


	3. Chapter 3

Although they had the space, Abby remained in Marcus’ arms, curling into his body, her head resting on his chest. As his hands gently caressed her back, running through her hair. Although they both needed to sleep, there was too much left unsaid. 

“Before, you asked how I could be willing to float you, if I recognized your importance as a doctor.” 

“Marcus….I was angry…I know why you had to do that.”

“Yes, I was the enforcer of the Exodus Rules, regardless of my personal thoughts on the matter.”

“It was what we knew, what needed to be done for us to survive. I broke the rules, you needed to enforce the penalty. I understood that then, as I do now.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Marcus gently shifting his body, so he could see her face. “That man Abby, that person I was on the Ark, I never want to be him again.”

“You were not horrible Marcus, despite the things I said. I know every action you took was made to make life better for all of us. You are able to make decisions without allowing emotion to rule, you see the bigger picture, and that, that is one of the traits that makes you an excellent leader.”

“I never wanted to float you Abby, any more than I wanted to shock lash you. Please believe that.”

“I do Marcus,” kissing him to reassure him. Their kisses again turned passionate, as their bodies reacted to the familiar feel of the other. 

“Abby….,” he started, as she continued to kiss his neck. “That man I was on the Ark, the one who was inflexible, who came across as cold and uncaring, he changed when we landed safely on the ground.”

Sensing he needed to say this, Abby stopped kissing him, opting to gently caress his cheek instead.

“I changed because of you. Because I stopped listening and started hearing you. You saved me Abby, you saved my soul. You helped me move past my guilt over the culling, helped me find a better and different way to lead our people on the ground. You helped me find my humanity. You made me see that I was capable of loving another and deserving of being loved.

I know you still do not believe you belong here, with me, alive and with the living. But you do honey, you do. I told you this before and I’m telling you now, we will find our way out of the dark. The lengths you went to in the lab to develop a solution to our survival, your decision to open the door to save all of us, none of that makes you a monster. It shows the depth of your humanity, of your capacity for love.”

Kissing her again, this time with tears in his eyes, “Please let me help you as you helped me. I can’t do this without you Abby. I love you more than anyone or anything.”

In response, Abby positioned herself on top of his body, stretching out so her entire body covered his. Propping herself up enough so she could look him in the eye, Abby gently kissed his forehead, then his eyes, followed by his nose, both cheeks, before finally landing on his mouth. 

“I couldn’t close the door on you anymore than you could on me. I’m sorry that I even asked you to do that. I’m so sorry for shutting you out, for making you think that I could ever regret choosing your life. I love you. So much. I’m just I’m lost Marcus and I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

“I know baby, so am I. Just, hold onto me. I won’t ever let you go. I promise.”

And she did. Earlier, their lovemaking was frantic, driven by animal need and want. Now, they allowed themselves the time to savor the feel, smell, and taste of one another. They took their time as they made sweet, slow, and passionate love. 

Later, they drifted off to sleep, a cocoon of arms, legs, and blankets. And for the first time since the door sealed them in the bunker, they slept. Although they feared what came next, they knew they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this episode for several reasons, the primary being we had Marcus and Abby in the whole show and in nearly every scene together. Paige and Ian delivered brilliant performances! Although, I'm a bit disgruntled that their kiss was interrupted!
> 
> But...maybe next time.
> 
> Anyway....any thoughts or comments on this is most appreciated!


End file.
